AECW Presants The Anime Royal Rumble 2002
by Genesis Inferno
Summary: Sonic/anime Crossover to see who the Strongest warrior in the Universe because of that AECW will bring this event live to a Fan Fiction near you.Royal Rumble part 2 is up Please R
1. Who Fighting who here

AECW Presents

Anime Royal Rumble 2002

Who is the strongest prelude the match up for the event

Match 1 

For the AECW Tag titles

Champs: Goku and Vegeta

VS

Challengers Sonic and Shadow

Match 2

For The AECW Extreme world title

Champ: Goten

VS

Challenger: A-KO (From the anime movie Project A-KO)

Match 3

AECW world TV TITLE no DQ match

Champ: Lina Inverse

Vs

Challenger: Yamcha

Plus a 10 persons Tag match

Gohan, Android 18, Trunks, Android 17 and Videl 

Vs

5 members of the Sailor scouts there names are unoun at this moment

And the 30 Characters Battle royal 

Coming soon to Fan Fiction. Net


	2. A battle for the Hardcore Tittle

AECW Anime Royal Rumble 2002

Battle 1 A War for the Hardcore Championship

Silver V: Hello and welcome to AECW first Fanfic per view Anime Royal Rumble 2002

Anime and Wrestling Fans chant: AECW AECW AECW!

Silver V: are first match is for the Hardcore Title! The Champ is the young 8-year-old Z fighter Goten

Battles against the Hard-hitting A-KO. This fight all came about cause one day the Turtle Master Roshi Made a deal with Goten of stilling A-KO's panty's for a box of Macaroni and Cheese and A-KO found the now perverted kid in her dressing room with panty's on his head and she was piss. Now lets head to Maria Hedgehog with an interview with Goten.

Back Stage Camera Show Maria with microphone in hand nextto her was Goten who warring a panty on his head and Oolong with him (they are member of the Panty Raiders) who also ware's one:

Maria: Thanks Silver am with two members of the most perverted club in wrestling history…ummm…

She looks down seeing Goten and Oolong looking under her skirt. for her Panty's 

Maria Kicks the Pig in the Face and Goten turn his head begin to whistle.

Maria: where was I oh yeah Goten

Goten: Yes? 

Maria: Tonight fight with A-KO what you going to do keep the Hardcore tittle?

Goten: um I don't know some how show her Puppies in front of everyone in the arena.

Maria: Goten A-KO showed her Boobs in her Movie Project A-KO!

Goten: I know that. Any way that was 10 years ago she all grown up and has implants now

Maria: you are a Hentei you know that!

Goten: YUP! 

Maria: back to you Silver. With a sweat drop on her face.

Silver V: thank you Maria as we go to the Ring

A-KO runs down the metal Ramp way (like the entrance you see on WWF Raw on Monday nights)

Jumps into the ring. Fan begins chanting show your puppies at her. A-KO face turn red with anger she grabs the mic "you people are nothing but Hentei raving freaks!" then the fan's begin to boo her. The red head in a Sailor School uniform drops the mice "what wrong with these people?"

Then the crowd goes wild for Goten as he walks down the ramp with A-KO panty on his head. A-KO gave a Deadly Glare to the pine size Hentai Saiyan 

"Hey give me my panty back" yells A-KO "No way your underwear I have on my head keeps me worm in the winter!" said Goten "anyway remember the peace of paper you sign for to fight me." "yeah"A-KO answers "well if you win I will give back your underwear but if I win you have to strip down nude in the middle of the ring" "WHAT YOU BASTERD!"

Bell rings: DING DING

Goten starts laughing 

POW! 

A-KO swings a right hand into Gotens face then elbows him in the face send flying into the other side of the ring Goten lands on ring Ropes used it as a spring bored at A-KO. 

Goten trys to hit The Red head but miss and was hit with one of her close lines attacks send the Saiyan boy down into the ring mate.

Goten gets up A-KO Attacks again but the half saiyan jump in the air used the top rope to spring bored for high flying move but A-KO grabs him in mid air "I got you brat!" "hey no fair" 

No A-KO head tours the other side of the ring there a table Goten simply said "AH OH"

A-KO yells to the crowed "POWER BOMB"

CRACK!

Goten gets Power bomb from the ring to the out side on the table

The Crowed chant: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!

A-KO goes outside if the ring grab a another table put in the ring. Then notice Goten getting up

Grabs a frying pan from angry house wife of Goku who was in the crowed and

PING!

Goten fall over with a frying pan stuck to his head. Then A-KO puts the table into the corner of the ring set it up.

Goten gets with the frying still stuck to his head he yanks it off "hey Goten grab this" she hands a chair she try to do the van damnator. Goten ducks and smacks the chair over her head.

Crowed: OHHHHHHHH

Goes for the cover and as he over her his grab her breast. And that lit a fire in her eye 

Ref: 1.. 2…

She kicks out gets up and grab him dose a power driver on Goten "your finish!" she yells Picks the boy up

She starts going were the table was in the corner.

KABOOM!

Power bomb the table in corner

Silver V: OH MY GOD!

Crowed chant: AECW AECW

A-KO then pins him for the one, two, and three

Bell: DING DING

Silver V: YOUR WINNER and NEW HARD CORE CHAMP A-KO!

A-KO: all right am the new CHAMP

The Crowed : boooooo

A-KO found out why they hated me they were fans of my they remember me showing my pups in the movie I did do a change on them so she grab the mica "if any one wont to see my goods"

Crowed: YEAHHHHH

"fallow me to night club boys" as she leaves 150 people fallow her

Silver V: Well we have to take an intermission next time their going to be a 10-person tag match

As for me am going to see A-KO.

Shannara: I don't thinks so

KAPOW!

Hits him in the face. Silver fall over on Shannara shoulder 

Shannara: Boys! She shack her head and walks away

To be Continue


	3. Ten person Tag madness

AECW ROYAL RUMBLE 2002 part 2

Ten person Tag match madness 

Silver V comes back to the table he sits at with a black eye

Silver V: welcome Back for the people who was not paying attention in part 1 we now have a new Extreme Hardcore World Champion and her name is A-KO she defeated panty raider member Goten. Are next match will be a 10 person tag match 

Trunks (GT Trunks) Gohan (Teen) Videl and The Android twins (17 and 18)

VS

The Sailor Solders the 5 members picked to Fight is Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, Saturn, and Venus.

"Lets go to the Finks in the Ring to present to Fighters."

Fink: This contest is a Ten person Tag Match under good old Survivor Series rules (if you watch the Survivor Series since 1987 you know what he saying)

Fink: First team to my right is GT Trunks Partners are Gohan, Videl and Android 17 and 18

There opponents Team Sailor Solders members Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, Saturn and Venus 

Bells Rings: DING DING!

Vidal and Saturn are the two that stay in the ring while the other head out side waiting to be tag in 

Vidal notice The Sailor Scout of Death had a weapon her long metal staff in her hand 

"So she wants a weapon fight huh I will give it to her" Videl smirked "hay Trunks still have that sword that

your Future self gave to you?" "um yeah I do its in a capsule" Trunks grabs the capsule opens it up

PUFF!

"thanks Trunks" Videl now with sword in hand swings at Saturn. Hotaru blocks it with her staff. She kicks Videl in the face. The sword went out of Videl hand; the big weapon went flying in the crowed killing some kid name Kenny 

Crowed: OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY YOU BASTERD!

Saturn puts her long staff down then turn around 

POW!

Hotaru gets hammered with a right hand blow to the head. Videl grabs Saturn head dose a bull dog take down 

Goes to her corner tags her boy friend Gohan in 

SLAM!

The Son of Goku One half of the AECW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS slam his elbow into Hotaru's face making her nose bleed.

Saturn crash into her corner she tags Jupiter in 

"How dare you hurt friend!" Jupiter yells 

"THUNDER FLASH"

A beam of lightning heads tours Gohan 

"KAME…..HAME……..HAAAAAAAA"

A blue KI blast flares and goes right into Jupiter's thunder flash move.

KABOOM!

Smoke covered the ring Gohan flies throw the smoke and ram Her in the gut

The young Saiyan teen close lines The brown haired Sailor Solder down.

Jupiter jumps back up and flip kicked Gohan into the Ropes. Gohan springs off the ropes and dose Edge's Spare Sailor Jupiter Crash down into the Ring 

He covers Jupiter For the 1 2 3 

Finks: Sailor Jupiter has been eliminated 

Gohan kicks her out of the ring.

"HEY GOHAN!"

Gohan turns his head and sees Pluto put her Sailor Fuku Up and Flash him. Gohan eyes widen "um miss you you don't have a bra on" starts saliva was coming out of your mouth

Videl was made "Gohan if you stop staring at her breast there will be now Sex for you mister!"

"oh man" as he turns his head tours Videl. Pluto Runs in with staff of time "Gohan Watch out!" Gohan turns around 

PING!

Gohan was TKO 

Pluto pins him 1 2 3 

Finks: Gohan been eliminated 

Pluto LOL at what she done then chucked the bird at he other fighter but notice 18 wasn't there "huh?"

CRACK!

Android 18 Low blows Pluto in the (mommy/daddy button) She fall down onto the ring mate tags 17 and they signal their finisher they do the Doudley boyz 3D 

They slam the move on her then 17 tags Videl in clime the top rope does RVD's 5 star frog splash on her

And pin her 1 2 3 

Finks: Sailor Pluto has been eliminated 

"that takes care of you you hussy" Pluto rolls out.

Now its 4 to 3 

Videl Looks at who she was fighting it was Mars "Damn I cant walk on this ring mate with these high heel!" as Mars takes her high heel off Videl low drop kicked her head. 

Then goes for the cover 1 2 Kick out 

Mars hits Videl in the jaw gets up throws her to the Ropes Mars trys to close line but Videl ducks hits the Ropes again and spin busters her down into the mate. Then runs to the Ropes again dose Van Dam Rolling Thunder but Mars grab her high heel and hit in mid air Mars put arm over the now defeated Videl with a 

1 2 3 

Finks: Videl has been eliminated 

Trunks Jumps in for the first time in this match pick Mars who was seeing stars picks her up into a press slam looks out into the crowed.

Silver V: it looks like Trunks going to throw Mars into the crowd to make a gigantic marsh pit!

Trunks throws her into the 5 row.

Saturn and Venus enter the ring the Android twins jump in and attack them went out of the ring now fighting up the ramp the ref starts counting to ten on the android twins and Venus and Saturn 

1….

2…

3…. 

4…..

5…..

6…..

7….

8……

9….

10….

Finks: 17,18 Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn has been eliminated 

Mars got of the Marsh pit went back into the ring where Trunks was there to greet here 

As Trunks try to do some move Mars counters with a small package 

1 2 3 (burp)

DING DING

Silver V: the winner of the match and Survivor Sailor Mars 

Silver V: we take an another intermission next match will be for The TV Tittle

Champ Lina Inverse

Vs

Yamcha

Now I most go off back where Shannara is BYE.

I got my First Review for this Event I got Big Plans

Thank you Lightning for Letting me used your world champion of the ICWF Alexender Lightning Armington He will be in the Royal Rumble so this gave me a plane I could put your fan made characters into the rumble match it will 60 fighters and the match it self is going to be 10 chapters long but I will be able to put your fan character in it can be a Furry/Animal Saiyan Triclops namek vampire any thing 

Just tell about he/she in the review I could think of a plot to fit them in the rumble match

And oh yeah I wish that everyone here in Fanfiction.net A happy New Year

By

Silver V Hedgehog


	4. Lina Inverse+TV Tittle-Yamcha=Death

Anime Rumble 2002 Match 3

A Death match for the World TV Tittle

Silver V comes back to the announcers Table with shirt on Back wards 

CameraMan: Um sir your Shirt on back ward

Silver V: huh (he looks down notices the Tag in front of him) OOPS!

Goes under table then pops up again with his shirt on the right way

Silver V: Ok are next match on this event is a dangerous but way past cool Death match for The TV title

Champ Lina Inverse

VS

Yamcha

"Now lets go to the Ring!"

here come that beautiful but one Dangerous Hot head with magic spells that can be Lethal 

The TV Champ Lina Inverse

"Yes time to fight"

Lina jumps into the ring goes to the corner to wait for her enemy.

Enter Yamcha 

"Please Tien why do I have To fight Lina Inverse She dangerous"

Tien answers "don't be scared just don't make fun her body ok"

Why?

Tien sweat drop "you don't want to know"

Yamcha enters the Ring with a confused look on his face

"Ready to fight for my title?"

"Yeah Lina" said Yamcha "Tien told me not to make fun of you"

"Gash your friend is sweet of saying that"

Yamcha looks down at Lina Body 

"What wrong With Small Breast"

Tien Yells "don't say that!"

Why?

Turns around sees Lina Face Complete red as Blood 

"Oh Shit!"

KAPOW!

Lina kicks the former bandit in the gut hard in to corner 

The Red head Slayer grabs Yamcha hang him to the tree of woe

Grabs a Chair "this for calling my Breast Small!" Puts the chair on Yamcha Face and Drop kicked him 

Then fall to the ground.

As Lina begin forming a spell Yamcha gets back up "time to do my Wolf fang fist"

As Yamcha jumps at Lina. The Slayer Yells "Dragon Slave" this made Yamcha Shit his Pants 

"Shit!"

KABOOM

30 min later 

Smoke Clear 

Lina still stand Yamcha no were in site

Winner Lina Inverse 

Silver V: now that a death matches and was cool to

Anyway will be back when

The World tag championship be on the line

Bye

Arthur Note: Sorry for long delay anyway keep on reviewing this Story I need more request on who wants to be in the Royal Rumble Match It can be your favorite/ Fanmade/Any thing Bye

Silver V The Hedgehog 


	5. A Ultimate Battle for THE WORLD TAG TEAM...

AECW Royal Rumble 2002

Match 4

The Ultimate Tag Team Battle for the world Tag Team Titles

Silver V jump back into the Video Camera in front of him "am back"

Silver V: if you miss the last chapter Lina Inverse retained her TV Title in a Death match with Yamcha 

Now Some News for the Royal Rumble Match its self thank to all the reviews given by Fanfic Writers and Fans. I have now have a list to all 60 fighter that had enter the match. Get this even am in it

Any way here are some of their names

Majin BUU (Fat one)

Shadow The Hedgehog

The Panty Raiders

Goten

Master Roshi

And Oolong

The unified ICWF World Champion

Alexzender Lightning Armington

The Saiyan Prince Vegeta

Goku

Space Pirate Ryoko 

Silver V The Hedgehog (ME)

Dark Wolf???? (He Going to die)

Cooler

Lord Slug 

And Much More!

Who ever wins this Goes to Anime Mania 18 to face the The AECW World Extreme Hardcore Champion

A-KO

Now that done with Let me prepare every one for next Match.

World Tag team Title Match

Sonic The Hedgehog Challengers

And

Shadow The Hedgehog

VS

Son Goku and Vegeta Champs

Silver V: That's right ever one. Let's go to the Ring!

Sonic and Shadow enter the ring as Shadows Theme Throw it all away is being played as their entrance theme.

Then Goku and Vegeta arrive by flying throw the top of the arena.

Silver V: damn it why didn't I make this an out doors event!?

The two Saiyans land into the Ring 

Bell rings DING DING!

The Saiyan prince and the Ultimate Life form walks up to each other until they were face to face Sonic and Goku go to there respected corners 

Both Shadow and Vegeta cross there arms 

They both turn around from each other put their nose up in the air.

Shadow kicks Vegeta. The Prince blocks it throws a fist at Shadow 

The life form ducks and grabs Vegeta leg and throws flying into the corner spring bored off the top rope Flying back into were Shadow was Slams a double axe handle blow to Shadow in the stomach 

Shadow hit the Ring surface hard.

Vegeta goes for a pin fall on Shadow 

1….2……(it doesn't matter if I count to Three) Shadow Kicks out

Spin dash's Vegeta into his corner that moment The Saiyan prince tags in Goku 

Shadow dose the same by tagging Sonic in 

The Blue Hedgehog that Shadow calls a faker and the saiyan that Vegeta calls a third class weakling goes face to face.

"Hay Goku the Stay puffed marshmallow man behind you" yelled sonic "where is it I want to eat it!"

"WATCH OUT KAKKEROTT" Vegeta Yelled 

PING!

Sonic Kicks Goku in the Balls (and there not Dragon Balls)

OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!

The Third class Saiyan face went red falls to the ground holding his grown 

Silver V: Ohhhhhh right in the Mommy daddy Button. 

Goku was now pissed how there you do this to me I won't be able to get Gohan and Goten a third brother or a sister.

Back stage: Both Gohan and Goten said Yay there a God in this world 

POW! Chi Chi hits both her sons' over the head with Frying Pan

Goku gets back up "Hay sonic Look a Chili Dog" "Where where" Sonic turns his head leaf and right Goku Kicks Sonic in his man hood 

CRACK!

Goku discovers his foot hurt real badly 

"OUCH!"

Sonic smirks "I were a cup" sonic looks at a Camera Man "I never Go out with out one these thing on.

Goku was now in Rage and Spars Sonic out of the ring.

Shadow and Vegeta Go at it on the out side.

Goku throws Sonic over the metal fence into the crowed.

Vegeta Grabs steal Chair Swings it at Shadow. The Black Hedgehog bash his fist into the chair it goes backwards and the chair in the face 

Back into the Crowed:

Sonic was now busted open with Crimson red on his face thanks to being hit with a staple gun two times in the head.

Now Goku grabs a table sets it up on the arena floor puts The Blue hedgehog on it 

Now the Saiyan starts going up stairs to a 30-foot balcony 

Back into the Ring: Vegeta sets a Table up in the ring Shadow goes to the top rope Vegeta goes after him

Back Into the Crowed: 

Goku now reach the top of the balcony he put hands in the air and jumps off 

That moment when Goku Jumped Sonic rolled him self off the table just in time 

The Saiyan crash into the Table and the Grown 

Crowed: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!

Back in the Ring both Fighter punching each other trying not to fall from the top rope Shadow Needs Vegeta in the Gut And Dose a Top rope Super Bomb Throw the Table 

Both fighters were out from the impact. The Table destroyed Shadow Drags him self over Vegeta 

To pin him 1………2…..3 DING DING

The Howard Finkal grabs the mic

Fink: The winners and NEW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPS the team of Shadow and Sonic

Crowed goes wild 

Shadows Theme starts playing 

Now the AECW officials help both Sonic and Shadow up with the tag titles in hand

Silver V: What a Fight the 4 fighter gives it there here tonight 

Now we end this Chapter by saying that are next Match at Long last will be The

ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH IT SELF

WOHOO!

This the match that every fan of my Fan Fiction story will be waiting for 

BYE!

…

Writer note to the People

I plan to do this match to be a 10 or 12 part fight or I might make it into one Long Story it would be the longest I ever write

Send me a Review and tell if you want Royal Rumble Match a 12 part SAGA or on Gigantic Story 

It's up to you now. 

SILVER V THE HEDGEHOG


	6. Royal Rumble Part 1

Silver V: this is the match everyone been waiting for, sorry for the long delay well we go!

AECW Royal Rumble

LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! Part 1

Silver V: excuse me but I got to get ready cause am wrestling in it so bye bye

Ring announcer: It is now time for the Royal Rumble match! Here are the Rules. Its begins with to Fighters in the ring going at it until the 2 min or up a third person enter then it continues tell all 60 of the Anime Warriors well enter elimination can happen at any time. Now who is number one?

Suddenly: the song "Used A HO" comes on

As Goten a member of the Pervert group known as the Panties Raiders comes from the ramp way into the ring.

Ring announcer: now who is number 2?

The Crowd goes wild as the theme throw it all away (SA2)

Plays as One half of the AECW world Tag champs Shadow the Hedgehog enters the arena 

Crowd: SHADOW, SHADOW, SHADOW!!!

The black Hedgehog enters the Ring

Shadow locks round at the Crowd as they yell

"FUCK HIM UP SHADOW FUCK HIM UP!"

Shad's just smirks at them then looks at Goten whom now running at him. Shadow jumps up in a spin out of the way as the now perverted Saiyan ram into the corner.

Then the Ultimate life swings his elbow into his back. Goten hits the ring, Shadow then picks him up on his feet, Kicks him in the gut the saiyan bend over. Then he Pile drives him down. Shadow grabs the brat and try's to throw him out but the hedgehog got kicked in the face.

Shadow goes down. Goten then goes to the corner to the top rope (but Takes to long to get to the top)

Shadow jumps from the Ring mate Skated with his hover skates to were Goten was on the top rope grabs him and dose a belly to belly over head slam off the top rope (Kirk Angles dose this move a lot)

Both of them are down 

Suddenly: 5…4…3…2…1…

BEEP!

Bra Briefs Comes out (as Trish Stratus theme plays for her)

Jumps into the ring the first thing she did is sparing Goten down after he just got up

Bra: am doing this for the girls in the world to throw this Shiite brat out of the Ring!

That moment went Super Saiyan. Goten gets up "is that a challenge" as he to went super

Shadow gets see them now SSJ so Shadow goes super too. He can stay in the game.

Three does a triple luck up on each other, Goten brakes and double kicks Bra and shadow, then the little pervert rips off Bra's shirt off reveling here Sports bra. The female Saiyan kicks Goten in the balls. Goten turns red in the face in pain Bra then throws Goten over the top rope to the ground

"Eliminated!"

That moment Shadow gives Bra a Full nelson submission. Bra gives Shadow a kick in the ball too.

Shadow Eyes were bugging out.

Shadow even in pain grabs Bra face and throw her down then dropped his elbow into her face Braking her while doing it to her. Shadow Jumped back wards into Fighting stands as Bra hold her nose.

Shadow then cross his arms "ready to give up women!" Bra gives painful smirk back at him "you act just like my Dad do you know that?" Suddenly Shadow vanishes. Bra's eyes widen Shadow reappears "that Princes I pinned in the middle of the Ring if I could beat him. They're no chance in hell you would… bitch!

Shadow Double axe handled her down and out.

5…4…3…2…1…

BEEP!

Shadow looks up

The song High way to hell from ACDC plays

As Majin (fat) Buu enters the arena

He sees Shadow.

Buu: "Me Hungry. Buu make you into a Hamburger!"

Shadow face went blue at that thought "you can't eat me am made of poison" he lied (Cause he knows that in some Country in the East Hedgehogs are food… For shame)

Buu: OHHHH!

The pink blob enters the ring, as he enter Shadow jumps out a hits Buu in the face then a 100 more punch's

Shadow: "you see your Stupid, am the Ultimate Life form and you're just a fuzzy pink thing that needs a diet…"

"YOU FAT BASTERD!"

Puts his fist into Buu belly. And now it's stuck.

Shadow:………..

Buu: ME MAD!!! ME DO POW, POW, POW!

Shadow spins right into him and out the other side, Buu regenerated, Then Shadow does the Tazz mission on Buu.

With out thinking Buu falls backward into the Ring mate Crushing Shadow and made the Ring brake 

With a…

KABOOM!! 

"OH MY GOD!!"

said the bell keeper

The Ring was now flat 

Crowd: HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! 

Bra just gotten up from being out cold "what happen"

Buu pop up laughing to himself "I like the part when I made the Ring go BOOM!"

Then he notice Shadow who was flat like a pancake he puts his thumb in his mouth and pop him self-up.

"Am never going to do that move to fat guy ever again"

Buu jumps off the broken ring eliminated him self and walked away.

It was just Bra and Shadow 

I came out into the arena

Writer: Sorry People but we got to stop the match to fix's Ring her so Shadow and Bra can take a rest."

Shadow walks to his room as Bra goes to the first aid center to take care of her nose.

To be continue 


	7. Royal Rumble Part 2

AECW Royal Rumble Chapter 7 A Flash of Lighting VS the Dark Shadow

Silver V: where back sorry for the delay Majin Buu keeps on blowing are ring up to the point that we had to kick him out now where done.

Shadow and Bra returns to the ring, Bra's nose is now bandage up from Shadow blow to the nose. As they enter the timer runs to zero.

(BUZZER SOUND)

Enters Tuxedo Mask

Comes out in Zorro Style Music

T Mask: every one here that's evil dies!

Sailor Moon's Boy friend jumps into the ring and pops Bra in the head with a…

(POP!)

Then faces Shadow who Spin dashes him into the ropes and rams him the gut, Mask kicks the Ultimate Life form away and throws a army of Red roses at Shadow.

Shadow: HA plants can't kill me….HUH!

A rose scraped his cheekbone cutting him open.

Shadow feels his face his eyes widen when he sow blood "ggrrrr"

Shadow: YOU DIE!

Shadow fires his Chaos Spear Attack at Tuxedo Mask; Tuxedo blocks it with his cape.

THAT MOMENT!

(Buzzer sound)

Here comes….  JOHNNY BRAVO?!

Bravo: who's your daddy! (flaxes his muscles)

Back in the Ring:

Shadow: Hay Mask Guy!

T Mask: yeah

Shadow: throw me like a boomerang

T Mask: why?

Shadow: so I can kill that brain dead Cartoon Cartoon person out of this Anime Rumble Match!

T Mask: OK!

Shadow rolls him self like a ball, and Tuxedo Mask use his cane like a Gulf club 

T Mask: FOUR!

BAM!

Shadow goes flying after Johnny Bravo who was trying to get a date with a hot chick in the Crowd. The Black hedgehog Cuts bravo in to killing him. Then Shadow bounce back into the ring runs at the Tuxedo Mask rips his cape off and begins chocking him with it. 

Shadow: I never liked that show Sailor Moon!

Suddenly 

(BUZZER SOUND)

Enter Alexander Lightning Armington (belongs to Lightning with permission)

Theme Young Grow Old By Creed

Runs into the ring see Tuxedo Mask then Shadow who just let go of T Mask.  Shadow throws Tuxedo Mask over The Top Rope eliminating him.

Shadow Walks up to Lightning as he dose the same face-to-face The Ultimate life form, Co holder of the AECW World Tag team tittles and the ICWF Undisputed world Heavyweight Champion.

Things are about to go Boom Now

To Be Continue


End file.
